onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
''Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive1 *Archive2 Adjustments in F.A. template and more First of all,improved the template,so as one can get to it more easily and directly and not through the portrait thing,but thats stil possible too,of course. Anyway ,putting an updated list of all former featured articles at the end,where people will read it. Second of all,Im gonna do the Templates (even though i never made one,so ill be just adjusting the model of the Kuro arc template) for the arcs if I wont find anything. Ive just "made" a baratie arc template before yesterday. Third is a kinda silly thing,but Id just like to tell you thad for your hard work on the chapter so far,ive desided to "name" you Admiral in Charge of Chapters- because there are no barnstars on this Wikia,I thought youd apreciate.Also,I "named" myself Vice-Admiral in Charge of Pictures and Member of the Chapter Staff,of witch youve been made the "leader".These are all silly things,I know,but heck,If a person cant spend his hours doing an online encyclopedia about a manga and not walk away with a title,thats just wrong. User:New Babylon Logo Voting Umm, can you give some opinions if not votes here about the logo that should be used. Things like these are very slow unless people say stuff. Just asking so mistakes won't be made.Mugiwara Franky 13:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Templates Umm, are you talking about the Pirate crews template that you made or something else in mind? It's somewhat good I kinda think. Anyway, do you also want a template for each manga volume or something for the chapters cause there seems to be some created for them in a way. I'll try to think of something and try to create a basic outline of sorts if that's what you want.Mugiwara Franky 13:50, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try making something.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::A crew infobox has been made and previous infoboxes now have a bit more color.Mugiwara Franky 14:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::A infobox that can be used for chapters has been made. I also made one for episodes since I don't have a puppy to give.Mugiwara Franky 09:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Mihawk Oops sorry, I'm trying to cut out Swg's edits, not yours. Joekido 00:43, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Just caught you on AP forums and the instant I send you a message,your gone.Just checking if your here. User:New Babylon Sent you a message bout it at Ap,dont know where youll be sooner-it HAS a pop up option,i describe the place it sin (vaguely) in your messge,ill check right now. User:New Babylon Wow That was much, much, much better dude Joekido 21:51, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Bobbyiscool You're welcome. The guy's edits were completely vandalism to the highest degree. I mean redirecting pages was bad enough but screwing up our user pages. Who does this guy think he is!?Mugiwara Franky 00:44, 3 September 2007 (UTC) "Face Plams" "Slams head on pager" For crying out loud babe, I spelling problems so excuse me for thinking that it's "built" not "builded". Joekido 20:59, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Quotes Well if you go to Wookiepedia, you'll find that some pages has more then 10 quotes so I believe it's nessassary to add more quotes in the same (but some) pages so it should not be that bad. Joekido 07:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Scouting Report # 1 Report to Headquarters:by N.B. Shichibukai page:No Moria or Crocodile pictures. Aokiji:No Aokiji picture. List of Marines page:No Yamakaji,Doberman,Strawberry, Momonga,Onigumo,Garp,Morgan,Hina,Coby,Helmeppo or Belle-Mère. World Govt. page:No Corgi. Further information will follow. User:New Babylon Fed up Well im fed up with wikipedia,as I said before.The bastards are really starting to act arogant and when you ask a quesion,you get ignored.I make a article,they target it,I upload a picture,rationalize it,they delete it."Anyone can edit".Yes,with every less then 100% acording to rules and the almighty-all-knowing-all-seing guidelines,or just plain "Notability" (its a nice thing that some random people from all around the world tell you whats important.If its a meaningles book from a known author,its kept,but if its an interesting one from an author from the czech republic-DING-DELETION TIME. And the best part of it all is,they argue that it wasnt on the czech wikipedia.The english one has 2,012,516 articles,the czech one has 77 368 articles.Is there anything MORE I needd point out?) By the way,you know what hapened to Arlong Park?I cant seem to get there in the past 3 days. Oh and something of interest to fans of OP.Did you know that the biblical "beat" is speculated to represent" Nero or Hitler or the entire Roman Catholic Church1234 or a future world government." This user is NOT the Messiah,keep that cross away from him :I got the same thing with the deadline.Today,i had to go to school and didnt sleep a wink (I dont go to school,ive got an individual study plan,so I can stay and study at home (my grandads a friend of the headmaster and his substitute-thats how I got to that school in the first place,I wanted to go to a diferent one,but they moved it,pluss the secretaries that evaluated the texts probably couldntve find my arrow pictogram,pointing to the other page (I have one of the worst handwritings out there-I know only ONE guy who has a worser one,but he likes Eragorn and when we went to the 8/9th grade together,he NEVER got to school on time, though his house was in front of the school)) so now I FINALY am allowed to sleep again since I was 8) and when I get there,the teacher tells me that she doesnt have it, can you come next week?Thatl get ya cookin. :Anyway,cant open the AP page.Dunno why,havent altered a thing.It shows me this: :Database error :The Arlong Park Forums - One Piece Fansite database has encountered a problem. :--------------------------------------------------------:------------------------ :Please try the following: :Load the page again by clicking the Refresh button in your web browser. :Open the apforums.net home page, then try to open another page. :Click the Back button to try another link. " :Now I go to HQ forums,where they evidently hate Arlong Parkers (they say were arogant).Say,could you send me a PM at the AP and Ill see if itll send me the message about it or not. :Say,how did you like the 470?Good if you ask me.And may I ask one more thing-what are you reading now,Im just reading "The Metal Monster" by Abraham Merritt (the original version from the 1920's,much better then the first revision and the revised serialisation as "The Metal Emperor").If youd like,I can send you a link to both that book (bough an editon,to be exact) ,or The Moon Pool (some say a precrusor to "Lost") or even the highly Cthulhu mythos-esque "The Dwellers in the Mirage". (Merritt was a great inspiration to Lovecraft.Here is an excerpt:a Cyclopean portal,rectangular,to witch the huge, megalithic gateway of that mysterious race,whose fanes were time-worn before the Incas learned to build upon the were but doorways for pygmies."(has a strane way with the "-"'s and the ","'s) and "Dominion over all earth.Yes-as long as man is fir to rule,no longer.".There are better parts,but im tired,i stil want to write and its not an edition to have it opened before oneself on the table.)Farewell for now. : Y'AI'NG'NGAH YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'GEB F'AI TRHODOG UAAAAH Revert Job Sorry for reverting the chapter page. Joekido 22:51, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well you see, I liked the last edit because it's simple, clear and clean. Here you added volumes, we have a Volumes page where you can put that edit here. Joekido 23:05, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well, I'll let you transfer the data to Volumes so you can do that anytime you wish because I don't want to annoy you again Joekido 23:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Do you want me to redirect Volumes to Chapters Joekido 23:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Nic VŮBEC NIC.Or in english ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.I cant get to AP either through the link to edit your signature, through the title page,or through the link to the PM.If youre on there,could you ask a mod over there ?I mean, if I wouldve been band,id wouldnt show me a "database error" even when going to the main page. User:New Babylon :Hmmm... That is strange. New one to me, I've been around forums for some while but I've never seen that. :I'll send a mod or admin a note next time I'm on AP, which should be later today after I've done three more chapters here and tied up my work for today. :) One-Winged Hawk 09:23, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Uhm,I dont want to sound pushy,but........ah,well?Its just that Its the same any damn way I try.Is my acount stil up (i mean if theres not a "banned" under my name in the posts,cause frankly thats the only explanation I can imagine). User:New Babylon :::I messaged Joekido,but he hasnt replied to me yet (its been three days now).Does he do that normaly? User:New Babylon ::::I go to OPHQ and a few other english only forums,so there seems to be no problem in that. User:New Babylon :::::Thanks,apreaciate your help. User:New Babylon ::::::I can only repeat what I said an edit ago-Thanks. User:New Babylon :::::::Tried it once,never again.Had to log in to all the places I go to again and with no result whatsever. Dunno,AP was acessible from a different computer,but when I tried to log in,it took so much time my time was up.Cant it be some internal error with listing my acount? User:New Babylon Please say nothing Dont speak.Just LOOK HERE! http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3213/image03pitastqo4.jpg User:New Babylon Asking permission I see youve uploaded Mihawks pic.Anyway,id like to ask permission to use it on a fansite.Ive just been made a staff member on thepuffingtom,by Typhoon from OPHQ.Im just asking you,if I can use it.The site means it only as ilustrative pics to newbies and fans,no big deal.I would need that and Usopp's,if thats yours.Its cause,while I could upload one myself from Simple Manga, I dont know if they cover the eps with Mihawk.Come to think of it,they dont,no OP pic page has ever covered episode 151,as far as I know. Im really not gonna misuse them (the images). User:New Babylon